


Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>castiel breathes in slowly as he listens to Sam move about their bedroom. he was instructed to kneel on the pillow in the middle of the room, and Sam had tied a scarf around his head after he settled, covering his eyes, before walking away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The capitalization of only Sam and his pronouns is on purpose.

castiel breathes in slowly as he listens to Sam move about their bedroom. he was instructed to kneel on the pillow in the middle of the room, and Sam had tied a scarf around his head after he settled, covering his eyes, before walking away. a loud noise erupts from where castiel knows their play chest is. he sits up straighter; he'd very much like it to be one of the sessions where Sam paddles him. 

Sam overwhelms castiel's senses when He walks up in front of the sub. the smell of Him, His breath, His presence wash over castiel as Sam crouchs down and His hand cups castiel's face. with gentle force, castiel's face is tilted up. a ghost of a kiss is pressed to his lips. Sam's fingers trail from castiel's jaw up his cheek over his nose to his mouth. castiel presses soft kisses to the digits and blindly tries to reach his lips to Sam's palm. halfway down the hand, Sam teasingly moves it out of reach, only the tips of His fingers in His sub's reach. castiel whines, and Sam's answering laugh is music to castiel's burning ears.

Sam's other hand reaches up to tangle in His sub's hair. He tugs castiel's head to expose his neck. He dives in, sucking and biting at the skin there. castiel's fingers flex, and he itches to touch his Dom - to grasp His shoulders, to claw at His back. his neck is where he's most sensitive, but he sits as still as he can. he only moans and gasps and whines; Sam hasn't given him permission to move his arms from where they're crossed behind him, and it's a standing rule they remain as such every time they play until Sam gives the word. castiel groans as Sam bites down particularly hard. 

His teeth drag across castiel's skin as they slowly release from their hold. satisfied with the bruises forming on castiel's neck, Sam stands back up. His fingers dance across castiel's lips, rubbing the bottom one and pushing the one on top. the sub opens his mouth, and Sam presses His thumb against the back of castiel's bottom row of teeth. castiel closes his mouth around the digit. Sam smiles as castiel tilts his head up to where he thinks Sam's face is. he's off a bit, and Sam guides castiel into the correct direction while He applies more pressure on the back of castiel's teeth. they stay as such for a long time, the pressure building until castiel brings his face forward; it's too much. with one last press against castiel's teeth, Sam removes His finger. a trail of saliva gets rubbed across the sub's cheek.

the room is quiet as Sam simply dances His fingers along castiel's face for a while. castiel breathes slowly, and he kisses Sam's fingertips every time they trace his lips. it's almost startling when Sam finally speaks, tells him He wants castiel to rise. with perfect balance, castiel lifts himself off his cushion. Sam's hands immediately plant themselves on both sides of castiel's face. He showers kisses against the scarf blinding His sub before grabbing one of the ends to pull castiel to the bed. Sam makes sure that castiel falls into the center of the bed before climbing on top of His sub. once settled, Sam murmers that castiel needs to move his hands to the headboard. castiel knocks into his Dom as he sits up to free his arms, and Sam laughs while pushing castiel back onto the mattress. He nips at castiel's jaw, jokingly tells him to pay Sam some respect. all castiel can do is laugh at Sam's false sternness. it earns him a bruising kiss. 

when Sam pulls away, His hand dragging across castiel's torso, castiel grips the headboard tight. Sam ruffles the blankets around them. castiel whines when he hears the sound of a vibrator being turned on to what he knows is the highest setting. the buzzing sound stops almost as soon as it starts, and immediately Sam's hands are once again running along castiel's torso. He pulls on castiel's left nipple before bringing His mouth down to bite the right one. while Sam's teeth play with the flesh in His mouth, castiel starts squirming and his breathing starts getting heavy in anticipation. the minutes go by as Sam attacks His sub's chest, alternating between nipples while His hands rub circles into castiel's hips. it's only when castiel lets out a very broken plea for more that Sam decides to move away. 

the buzzing of the vibrator agains starts up, and castiel fights very hard to not thrust his hips up in excitement. Sam coos at him. He then presses the vibrator against castiel's left nipple, and castiel shoots up with a long moan. he's pushed back onto the bed. the vibrator stays in place while Sam sits down on His sub more firmly. sobs echo against the walls as castiel writhes; the vibrator stays put on only that nipple. Sam brings His free hand up to card through the sweaty hair lying on castiel's head. He whispers praises and encouragement as castiel starts getting breathless. Sam wants him to come from just the vibrator touching him. castiel nods shakily; he's definitely on his way there. 

the vibrator moves away from castiel's nipple to run along the surrounding breast tissue. the sub's foot kicks out as Sam brings the vibrator against the ticklish spot above his areola. he lets out a choked laugh as Sam presses harder. his Dom keeps the vibrator there for only a moment before bringing it against his other nipple. Sam's hair falls onto castiel's face as He leans down to kiss the sub. it's a quick peck, and castiel can feel his hands tightening at the loss. the whine he lets out castiel can't tell if it's because he wants more kisses or from pleasure from the vibrator. Sam laughs at him while tugging on his hair. 

Sam lowers the setting of the vibrator as castiel starts showing signs that he's approaching climax. His sub pouts in response and twists up. Sam tightens His grip on castiel's hair; He said He wanted castiel to come from this, but He didn't say when. castiel bows his head and settles. he's rewarded with Sam smoothing his hair away from his forehead and a quick kiss on the nose. He promises He won't draw this out too long. 

castiel adjusts his grip on the headboard as the vibrator wanders, and he floats. he's in Sam's hands completely. the sounds of the vibrator continue on and on; the darkness brought on by the scarf around his face bring him comfort; the weight of his Dom on him makes him cry out louder; the freedom here shakes him. it seems at once almost a century and not a moment at all when the setting of the vibrator is ramped back up to the highest setting and Sam is ordering him to come.

with a sob, castiel does as he's told.  


End file.
